Project Runway: Virtual (season 5)
The fifth season of Project Runway: Virtual premiered on August 13, 2018, and concluded on August 24, 2018. The cast was announced on August 11, 2018. This season returned to the traditional format of the show, after the fourth season made several changes to the show's format. It is also tied with the show's second season for the smallest cast in the main series, with thirteen designers this season. The winner of the season was Roy of the Fire Emblem series. Zinnia and Squidward Tentacles competed on the first season of ''Project Runway: Virtual All Stars''. Zinnia finished in 9th and Squidward finished in 8th overall. Contestants Contestant progress KEY: * Green and WINNER indicates that the designer won the competition. * Blue and WIN indicates that the designer won the challenge. * Turquoise and HIGH indicates that the designer had the second highest score, but did not win. * Light blue and HIGH indicates that the designer had a high score, but did not win. * White and IN indicates the designer was safe. * Pink and LOW indicates the designer had a low score, but was not eliminated. * Orange and LOW indicates the designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. * Red and OUT indicates the designer lost the challenge and was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: Sew Impressive The fifth season premiere sees the designers create looks that define who they are as a designer. They selected four fabrics each, and could use as much or as little of each as needed. WINNER: Bowser, Jr. ELIMINATED: Pit Episode 2: Pure Innovation The designers must create looks from items found in a grocery store in the season's first unconventional challenge. WINNER:' Squidward' ELIMINATED: Bayonetta Episode 3: Eye of the Storm The designers must create a cocktail dress out of umbrella fabric. The designers race to grab as many umbrellas as they can, and whatever they pick is the material they can use. WINNER:' Roy' ELIMINATED:' Bowser, Jr.' Episode 4: Cocktail Couture The remaining designers are tasked with designing cocktail dresses after attending a press cocktail party. WINNER:' Aris' ELIMINATED:' Larrayne' Episode 5: 24 Hour Fashion Global travel destinations and exotic locations inspire the designers to create looks tailored for a day-to-night transition. WINNER:' Zinnia' ELIMINATED: Robin Episode 6: Vroom Vroom In this unconventional challenge, the designers are tasked with making a sporty, yet racy separates garment from the car parts found in the back of cars in a junkyard. Starting this episode, the challenge winner no longer receives immunity. WINNER:' Terra' ELIMINATED: Mr. Krabs Episode 7: Retro Runway The designers are each assigned an old fashion trend and must create a look that modernizes the trend. WINNER:' Pearl' ELIMINATED:' Terra' Episode 8: Good vs. Evil In this avant-garde challenge, the six remaining designers are challenged in a "Fashion Face Off" to design an outfit based on the concept of good and evil. The designers go head to head against each other in teams of two. The face-offs are: WINNER:' Zinnia' ELIMINATED:' Pearl' Episode 9: Print Project The designers were asked to design and create their own print fabric as the basis for their looks. WINNER:' Palutena' ELIMINATED:' Squidward' Episode 10: Elemental Fashion The final four designers were asked to create an avant-garde look inspired by one of the four classical elements: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. WINNER:' Roy' ELIMINATED:' None' Episode 11: Finale, Pt. 1 The designers show off the first pieces of their Delfino Island Fashion Week collections. The final three is decided. ADVANCED TO FASHION WEEK: Palutena, Roy, Zinnia ELIMINATED:' Aris' Episode 12: Finale, Pt. 2 The final three show off their finished collections at Delfino Island Fashion Week. The season five winner is decided. SEASON 5 WINNER:' Roy' ELIMINATED:' Zinnia & Palutena'